


141 Deamus

by Dexiha



Series: Deamus Number Two [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Painting, Up Past Curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompt byall-drarry-to-me:141 words Deamus "We'll definitely getting in trouble for this"Seamus and Dean ignores the curfew to do some... mischief?





	141 Deamus

**Author's Note:**

> So... there's a sequel to this... couldn't help it, I'm sorry... but I fused two Deamus prompts 'together', kind of.

Seamus sneaks his head around the corner to look out for any wandering teachers, but the corridor is empty. Quickly, he turns around to grab Dean’s hand before dragging him with him and they hurry down the hallway. They repeat this a few more times until they arrive at their destination: the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Wasting no time, they immediately draw their wands. Seamus casts a effective, but safe fire spell that lets the flames flick over the stone wall, creating a smooth surface before it extinguishes. 

“Amazing spell, Shay” Dean murmurs, mesmerised by its’ magic.

“Thanks, I made it myself. Now, get going.”

Dean whispers an incantation, but nothing seems to happen. But as he presses his wand against the wall, color flows onto the stone.

“We’ll definitely get in trouble for this,” Seamus whispers. 

“No regrets.”


End file.
